Lady and Tramp: Together Always
by RomanRuler
Summary: A collection of stories of Lady and Tramp spending time with each other. Contains TONS of fluff.
1. Midnight Cuddling

**A/N** Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, The Lady and The Tramp movie, nor any characters related to the movie.

With the legal stuff out of the way, on to the fanfiction!

* * *

The pitter patter of rain falling on the street was all Tramp could hear as he approached the window. It was nearing midnight and the storm outside was strong, but peaceful. While he couldn't see out of the window, Tramp was certain the street had a coating of rain over it, that would no doubt cause trouble the following morning. The sound of the rain and wind coming from outside calmed Tramp as he thought about where he would be right now without his Pidge. _Just think_ his mind began _I'd probably be shivering cold in the rain right now, trying to find shelter if I was still a stray_. His thoughts were broken when he suddenly heard Lady fidgeting about in the large dog bed they shared in the living room. It had been about a month since Jim Dear and Darling discovered at the vet that Lady was pregnant, so they bought Lady a larger dog bed with plenty of soft pillows to ensure she was comfortable during her pregnancy. At first, the bed was meant only for Lady, but after Tramp kept lying down next to Lady every night to keep her warm, Jim Dear had decided to relent, and allowed the both of them to sleep in the bed together.

 _I better go make sure Pidge is ok!_ Tramp frantically kept repeating in his head as he hurried as quietly as he could to their bed, so as to not frighten the owners, or Pidge. When he arrived at their bed, Tramp let out a sigh of relief as he saw Lady was just getting comfortable in the bed, and no harm had come to her. Tramp took a second to take in how grateful he was that Pidge loved him as much as he loved her. He gazed at the cocker spaniel in front of him and took in all of her beauty, from her beautiful brown eyes, to her soft and fluffy fur. The small swell of her belly became more prominent as the weeks continued on and a smile came across his face as he thought to himself _This isn't just some cocker spaniel. This is_ _ **my**_ _cocker spaniel. My Pidge_. Sleep began to overtake Tramp as he felt his eyelids becoming heavier and yawning became much more frequent to him as the night progressed on. Tramp finished his thoughts and got up to lie down with his Pidge and comfort her. He felt Lady shiver a little, so he snuggled up against her to keep her warm. Lady, almost subconsciously, began to move closer to Tramp to snuggle up with him as well. She yawned and began to stir as she felt that Tramp was much closer to her than when they went to bed.

Her heavy eyelids began to open ever so slightly to attempt to discover if it was still night or if dawn had already arrived. When Lady couldn't find a clock within her sight, she looked upon Tramp and yawned once more, this time much longer, and asked Tramp in a soft voice "What time is it?"

Tramp looked to his left at Lady and with the same softness responded "It's not morning yet Pidge, go back to sleep". He then proceeded to lovingly lick her muzzle to soothe her back into sleep. Lady smiled and a tinge of pink entered into her cheeks as she thought how much Tramp cared for and loved her. Lady's swelling stomach didn't allow her to jump around and play as much as she used to be able to, but Tramp didn't mind at all, and loved her just the same.

The presence of Tramp lovingly licking her muzzle and snuggling up with her allowed sleep to cast its spell over Lady once more. With Tramp now lying so close to her, it allowed Lady to comfortably settle herself down against Tramp's warm, fluffy fur. She eased herself to comfortably fit right next to Tramp and her right ear draped over Tramp's body like a small blanket. Like before, she settled her head into the crook of Tramp's neck, and Tramp smiled to himself as he could feel Lady's warm, comfortable breathing against his neck. Before sleep could overcome her, Lady looked up at her Tramp and said with a smile as radiant as the sun "I love you Tramp".

Tramp swiveled his head around to look at her and stared right into her beautiful brown eyes and returned her smile saying "I love you too Pidge" and gave her another loving lick on the muzzle. Lady returned the gesture, and licked Tramp on the muzzle as lovingly as Tramp had done to her. The both of them sighed happily and said goodnight to each other. Tramp relaxed himself into the fluffy pillows on their bed as Lady eased herself into comfort against Tramp's warm fur. Sleep overcame both of them, and as they fell asleep, the only sounds that could be heard was the rain pattering against the window and their combined breathing. Sleep cast it's spell like a blanket over them as they closed their eyes, comfortable and safe in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I'm sorry that it was a bit short, but since this is my first one, I thought I should keep it fairly short until I become comfortable and confident in writing longer chapters. Speaking of, please review this if possible! I'm especially looking for constructive criticism since this is my first fanfiction, and I'm looking to add many more chapters onto this story to make an entire collection of Lady and the Tramp fluff stories! :P. If you have any ideas for fluff stories for me to write in upcoming chapters, I'd be honored to write them to the best of my ability! I've a few more story ideas, but could definitely use more, and would be more than happy to credit you for your ideas!

Once again, thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! If you've any criticism/tips or ideas for chapters, feel free to leave em in the reviews section! Even if you can't, I'm honored that you took the time to read my fanfiction! For whoever read it, you're awesome! Have a great day!


	2. A Morning Picnic

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks a ton to everyone who read the first chapter! Shoutout to manuelmusical14 for being the first to review! I'll be sure to write something up for your idea, so expect that in a few days as well! I said I had a few more ideas for fluff stories, so here's another! Hope you all enjoy it!

This had to be Lady's favorite time of the warm summer sun gleamed through the windows of the Darling household. It's warm rays decorated the house as the birds merrily chirped in the distance and a light summer breeze could be heard whistling through the summer air. Lady's thoughts drifted towards the prospect of Tramp and her becoming parents and having wonderful puppies together. Then her thoughts drifted towards Tramp and she smiled about how far they had gone since first meeting each other, and how they both laughed at how Tramp had to become adjusted to living with a family now. Even through all the adjustments, they still loved each other, and made each other smile everyday. Lady sleepily yawned and stretched her paws to get ready for the day. She was still smiling and was turning her head to the right to lick Tramp good morning when she discovered that Tramp wasn't there.

She had a puzzled look on her face and began to look around the room. The imprint of Tramp was still fresh and warm on their bed, but Tramp wasn't there. It seemed odd that she didn't feel him get up, after all she had fallen asleep on him. Just then she heard the clanging of a metal pot or dish against the floor, with the pitter of paws across the kitchen floor. A small smiled graced her face as she thought to herself _Tramp was always good at surprising me_. She shook her head and returned to the present calling out "Tramp! Tramp where are you!" but only the echo of her voice returned to her. She grew increasingly worried as Tramp was always by her side, especially now that she was pregnant, but he was nowhere to be seen this morning. _I best go see what Tramp is doing in the kitchen_ Lady finally thought to herself as she begins to walk across the cool floor.

She begins to make her way to the kitchen when all of a sudden, she sees a flash of gray fur round about the corner of the kitchen. She smiles widely and thinks _What is my Tramp up to?_. She carefully walks to the corner and peers into the kitchen where she sees a smiling Tramp sitting down on the floor. Lady makes her way over to Tramp when he said "Morning Pidge!" with a wagging tail and the same smile he bore every time he saw her. Lady smiled back and said "Morning Tramp" as Tramp walked up to Lady and happily licked her muzzle. Lady's stomach growled and she needed food now more than ever due to her pregnancy. She dragged her paws over to where their food dishes would be, but they were gone! It seemed to Lady like everything was just disappearing today!

She looked all around the kitchen but couldn't find the food dishes at all. She then turned around to see Tramp sitting there with the same smile as before. Lady asked Tramp "Tramp, do you know where our food bowls went?". Tramp began to smile even more radiantly as before when he said "I know exactly where they are! Follow me Pidge!" and he happily trotted off to the doggy door that connected to the backyard. Tramp lifted the doggy door up and smiled saying "M'Lady". Lady laughed and a huge smile broke across her face when she saw the backyard.

In the middle of the yard was a checkered tablecloth sprawled across the grass, with both of their food dishes placed in the center of cloth. Some pillows that usually belonged on the couch were fluffed out and placed in front of Lady's food dish to make sure she was comfortable. Lady blushed a shade of pink as she saw the arrangement Tramp made just for her. He nuzzled her a bit and asked with genuine curiosity "So, do ya like it Pidge?". She looked up at him and gazed right into his eyes and said "You went through all this for me?" "I'd do anything for you Pidge, I'm lucky to have you" he replied with love in his voice as he looked into the brown eyes he loved looking into every day. At this Lady began to blush even deeper than before and to show her gratitude, she lovingly licked his muzzle to show it. Tramp began to blush just like Lady and gave her a quick lick on the muzzle before he finally said "Come on Pidge, we better go eat now before Jim Dear and Darling realize I swiped all this stuff from the house". Lady laughed and said "Well, that does explain all the banging I heard coming from the kitchen when I woke up" and they both laughed. Paw in paw, they walked over leisure lessly to the setup Tramp had laid out for them, and he helped Lady get comfortable on the pillows, making sure she wasn't in discomfort or wouldn't get hurt by any branches that might be in the yard.

Together they ate their breakfast, talking about themselves, their owners, Jock and Trusty and all of their friends. They laughed and smiled at each other the entire time they were talking, and made sure there never more than a few moments without looking at each other smiling. They spent about an hour eating their breakfast, but everything was so peaceful they never wanted it to end. When the both of them finished eating, Tramp closed the ever so small gap that was between them and cuddled up next to Lady. Although it was summer and was warm, Lady still loved to cuddle with Tramp and his warmth. Lady melted into Tramp's fur and they began to rest together after eating the hearty meal. Lady asked "Shouldn't we bring all the picnic stuff back inside so we don't get in trouble?". Tramp smiled back at her and replied "Pidge, I'd gladly take a scolding from Jim Dear for 5 mins if it meant being able to spend just another minute here with you". Lady blushed and smiled shyly saying "I think I'd do the same for you too".

So together the two dogs rested against each other in the backyard, watching the birds, insects, and squirrels perform their everyday tasks. The flowers and trees bloomed and flourished in the summer sun. The warm summer breeze whisked over them and caused the blanket they were under and their fur to sway with the wind. Lady looked to her left to see the wind whistle through Tramp's gleaming fur as a ray of sun began to shine on the both of them. _This isn't just some dog_ Lady thought to herself _This is_ _ **my**_ _Tramp_. She smiled at the thought and Tramp noticed saying "What's got ya smiling Pidge?". She continued looking at him with a smile as vibrant as the sun that shone on them and simply responded "You". Tramp blushed and smiled saying "Pidge, I have no idea how many times I've said this already, but I love you". Lady blushed a shade of crimson red in return and said "I love you too Tramp" as she placed her head into Tramp's warmth. Tramp lovingly licked her muzzle as the both of them blissfully thought about the undeniable love they had for each other.

 **A/N** : Well that was rather longer than my first one :P. Sorry for making you sit through reading that entire wall of fluff, but seeing at how many views I recieved on my first fanfiction (coming close to 50) it kinda served as a morale booster, and drove me to write this chapter longer than the first! Also, I plan on adding new chapters every 2-3 days, with a guaranteed chapter written/posted every Sunday. With classes, I'll be doing my best to fit around that schedule, but I will make the promise of posting at least 1 chapter per week, but it will almost always be 2 or 3 per week. So once again, leave a review if you can, but if not you're still awesome for taking the time to read this! I hope you all have a great day!


	3. A Pumpkin and a Bear

**A/N** : Hey guys! I'm sorry that it's about 10:00 at night when I'm posting this, but I promised at least 1 chapter every Sunday, and I plan to deliver! Make sure to read the author's note at the end of the story as it talks about some upcoming chapters. I promise I haven't forgotten about the requests in the reviews! I'll get on those asap! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was already October, and Halloween was approaching quickly. The air was filled with the strong smell of pumpkins, and the houses lining the street brandished jack o' lanterns to light the way at night on every doorstep. Jock and Trusty came by earlier to give Lady and Tramp a few scares, saying it was they gave them a "trick instead of a treat". It didn't scare them at all, but to make Jock happy, they pretended to be scared. Tramp had gone around the neighborhood and asked dogs what this whole "trick or treat" thing meant. The dogs were rather friendly, and politely informed Tramp about it, and how it was connected to Halloween. They described the spooks, tricks and treats and costumes. Tramp had quite a few ideas on how to treat Lady, with no tricks involved whatsoever. It was nearing 5 in the evening when Tramp had returned home, happily trotting along to all the ideas in his head on what "treats" to give to Lady. He walked through the fence around the house and approached the back door when he ducked his head and leisure lessly walked across the kitchen floor and made his way into the living room.

It was there that Jim Dear had smiled and said "Ah! There he is! Come on Tramp, Lady's tried on her costume and we need to make sure your costume fits for when it's Halloween!". At first Tramp responded with confusion. _A costume?_ he thought to himself when he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with the neighborhood dogs. He smiled to himself as he thought _I wonder what Pidge's costume is?_. "This way Tramp!" Jim Darling called and Tramp followed him upstairs into Jim Dear and Darling's bedroom. When Tramp entered into the room, he was greeted to the sight of Darling straightening Lady in a pumpkin costume. Her paws stuck out in four corners of the pumpkin, and the green stem at the top were green straps to hold the costume in place. Tramp smiled at Lady and said "Pidge, I always knew you were sweet, but this takes it to a whole new level". Lady smiled back and laughed saying "Wait until you see your costume Tramp".

Tramp turned back to look at Jim Dear as he called his name to see his costume. It was meant to be a bear, with the cloth colored brown, and small circular ears located towards the top of it. The underside of it had a light brown oval painted over the usual brown of the cloth. Jim Dear said "Alright come here Tramp, let's make sure it fits!" After some fidgeting about and a bit of trouble in finding the hole in the back of the costume to fit Tramp's tail through, his head poked out of the brown bear costume, and he was not so cleverly, but still cutely disguised as a bear. Both Jim Dear and Darling had finished fine tuning and fixing up the costumes and admired the both of them "Let's go get the camera and take a picture of them" Darling had said, and the both of them left the bedroom to go venture downstairs to find the camera.

With some time alone on their hands, Tramp and Lady closed the gap between them and met up together in the middle of the floor. Lady smiled and said "Well Tramp, I have to admit you're quite the handsome bear". Tramp nuzzled his nose against Lady's saying "What can I say? I'm fluffy, cute, cuddly, and have someone that loves to cuddle with me". Lady nuzzled him back "You know the only reason they got me this pumpkin costume was because they wanted me to have room for my belly right? she said smiling, as she gestured down to her stomach, at it's largest yet, meaning she would most likely be giving birth in a month or so. Tramp looked back up at her and smiled saying "Really? I thought it was because you were so sweet and I love you?". Lady blushed through her costume and said while laughing "Maybe it's a bit of both". The both of them heard 2 pairs of footsteps getting louder on the stairs, signaling that Jim Dear and Darling had found the camera. Lady quickly licked Tramp's muzzle and said "I love you Tramp". Tramp hastily licked her muzzle as well, and began "I love you too Pi-" when he was abruptly cut off by the entrance of Jim Dear and Darling. "Alright you two lovedogs, let's get you together on the bed for the photo!". The two of them jumped up on the bed and leaned against each other, with Tramp winking at Lady as Jim took the picture of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for reading that chapter. I'm really sorry if there wasn't too much fluff in that one, or if it seemed like a filler chapter. I've been a bit bogged down with some work, but I promised I would post at least one chapter every Sunday, and I'm a man of my word! I'm gonna hope to post the next chapter Wednesday provided I don't get bogged down with too much work. However, to make it up to you guys, I plan on writing and posting 3 more chapters spanning this week (hoping 1 chapter Wednesday, 1 Thursday and 1 Friday) to create a mini chapter arc in this story (some of my friends will already know what the chapters are already on). Again, I hope you guys will forgive me if this seemed like a filler/didn't have too much fluff/story in it, I promise to make it up. So review if you can, if not you're still awesome! Have a great day/night!


End file.
